TEll It To The Moon
by Gene Freak
Summary: Squall Lionheart was living in a simple and natural way of life with his uncle Seed in their old coffee shop, until this girl Rinoa Heartily came over to his life that will change everything on him even the way he thinks, he looks ang the his vision.


Disclaimers: This is my first story here in fanfiction and it's about Squall's unconditional love for Rinoa

Heartily even she accidentally fell in love to Seifer Almasi then the tragic story of Squall goes on forever

**Tell It To The Moon**

By Vanilla Fudge

One day, Squall Lionheart was cleaning up his stuff inside the old and small coffee shop, where he works for a couple of years as a crew, though everything was already cleaned up, he still wipes everything around him just to impress his boss and to get an increase in his pay.

An hour later, still, nobody's coming over in that so called coffee shop, even a single customer that is suppose to come regularly and then its entire place turned so haunted, only the presence of the single crew (Squall) recognizes the walls, chairs and tables talking with each other's existence.

Another minutes have past and finally his loneliness is about to be over in that morning. A young lady having a white skin complexion and pure shiny black long hair pushes the door towards inside but she couldn't. The door stocked up.

He suddenly rushed to the entrance and pushed it towards out after seeing her having a hard time with it.

"I'm so sorry miss, this is door is some kind of a defecting thing it is suppose to be fixed tomorrow." he apologized while taking a bow to her.

His words made her glance to him with a smile of a brilliant.

"You don't have to be sorry about that; it was just a little thing. Besides this door aren't you ok." she kindly spoke.

At that very moment, he was completely under her eye catching and charming look of her gorgeous face that can almost take away his soul out of his body. He couldn't even think the next thing he's going to do. He has been frozen from where he stands and keeps blocking the defective door until he said to himself "_Gosh! Her heart is so pure."_

"Excuse me Squall! Can I come inside and have coffee; I think your blocking the way." She silently said to him and then laughed.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry…" then he went on the side while he stopping the door as she passed by and sat on the third table facing the wonderful mountain view that set the town as a tourist spot and she landed her bag on it's surface.

One thing he wondered afterwards, that this lady mentioned his name without any knowledge about him before.

"Miss, you mentioned my name a while ago, how did you know that?" he curiously asked her and let the door close by its own.

She frowned with her hand on her forehead and then she laugh again.

"You've got an amnesia I think." she said.

"Don't you know that your name was pined into your chest, oh boy! You're going to take my stress out." She continuously laughed.

He also laughed as well as her but there's a feeling of being embarrassed deep inside of him.

"By the way, I'm Rinoa, Rinoa Heartily, came from _NBC Station, _and I'm a writer_."_ She introduced her self and then she offered her right hand and they did a shake hand as a sign of knowing each other.

"Oh really?" he amazed to her then suddenly took a sit on the other side of the table where she was.

"For sure you've seen them all, have you seen Seifer Almasi?" he curiously asked.

She looked up and thought with her forefinger into her chin.

"Hmm… He did some TV appearance over there, but I'm pretty busy in that moment so I wasn't able to pay attention to him."

"Oh! So you saw him."

"Like what I said. I saw him."

"He's my favorite actor ever since you know." Then he smiled.

"Maybe I could get his autograph for you if you're going to serve me a coffee and munchkins." expecting him to be interrupted from being so amused.

He put his two hands over the table holding each other and then said; "_you were about to experience the fantastic aroma of our_ _very own coffee_, _just give me a few minutes."_

He gracefully stood up and her faces turned so light as angels' and her eyes became so chinky that made her the most cute some face in the world then she thanks him.

Then he went inside his booth to do his entire thing with the enthusiastic movement of his working hands and after a few minutes, her order is already done and ready to serve at all.

In the dinning area, while waiting, Rinoa did some writings on her paper pad until Tom walked to him with a cup of a hot brownish coffee and munchkins on the same tray that he lifts with his two hands.

"Here's now your coffee and your sweet munchkins Rinoa."

He handed it carefully to the white surface of the table and then he sat in front of her, again.

"Can I join you having a break here?" he asked, acting like they have been long time friends.

"Sure! It would be better if I'm going to have someone to talk to, but how about your manager? He'll probably get mad if he saw you." She shyly said with a worry on her face.

"Don't worry about that, I'm the one who manages of the stuff here." He clumsily speaks while he stretches his body as well as his chest.

Rinoa looks like she already had a conclusion.

"Oh… so you are the owner, how nice though, tell me I'm right."

"I wish I really am but I'm absolutely not. The owner and I were very close to each other, that's why he lets me handle everything. He trusts me a lot. He's my uncle."

"Oh, now I see." Then she dips her kissable lips into the cup and she suddenly hesitated and looked at her watch.

She continuously drinks her coffee even though it may burn her mouth because of its hotness and no matter what; she had finished drinking it without any hurts and faced him after.

"Time is really fast, now I have to go to work and become busy on this day again."

She immediately picked up her leather bag and hung to her right shoulder and she stood up. She pleased me to bag her munchkins that she'll just going to bring it in her work. He also immediately made a move as she requested him to and when he completely bagged her munchkins, he politely gave it to her with an unsatisfied image of his face. Expecting that she will do a romantic and unforgettable farewell kiss to him but suddenly in his mind; "_I'm nothing but the most foolish man of all, Rinoa is a girl that I met just a minute ago and now I'm expecting to do things that only lovers do. I'm totally freak!"_

Squall got freeze again for the second time because of his playful imagination and almost made him stuck and not moving at all until Rinoa approached him for her pay.

"Squall! I'm about to leave now, here's my pay."

"Hey Squall, are you still in conscious? Squall. Squall…"

She waves her hand in front of his frozen face and Tom finally got back into the real world.

"Ok, I'm fine." He suddenly spoke.

"For God's sake what's the matter with you? I thought you were dead. You scared me you know that." She blurted as she handed her money to Tom's palm "Take a good care of your self huh, expect me that I'll always come here."

Squall showed a sudden smile to her as she started walking out of the shop waving her tender hands of that day's goodbye

To be continued...


End file.
